The Victims Escape
by NiaaCaitlin
Summary: Set two months after Frank raped her. Carla and Frank got married and Carla hasn't seen daylight since!
1. Chapter 1

_**Please review I'd love to hear some feedback!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Niaa!x**_

It had been two months since the rape had happened and she was still stuck with the bastard! Carla hadn't left their new house since it happened. She tried to break the wedding off with him but he forced her into marrying him, even after he raped her! They moved into the new house and Carla was forced to play happy families while out in public but inside she was dying! No one had even came to see her. No Michelle, Maria, Ryan not even Peter! Carla new she didn't have many friends back on the street but she would've thought someone would come! Carla dragged herself out of the bed that Frank put in the spare room for her to sleep on and went into the bathroom. She clung onto the sink and raised her head to look into the mirror. She didn't like the reflection starring back, it wasn't her! It wasn't the old Carla Connor that everyone new! The fiesty, bitchy, black humoured girl off the tingly estate that had the dirtiest giggle you could ever come across! In mirror starring back at her was a beaten woman that could'nt get away and was stuck with her abuser! She had become weak. Carla couldn't remember the last time she genuinly smiled or laughed. She wanted someone to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be ok, even when it wasn't! Carla was deep in thought when she heard the front door slam shut and she realised it was Frank returning. Carla ran to the top of the stairs and slowly made her way down.

"Hello hunny, everyones missing you at work. Michelle and Hayley especially! Did you have a nice lie-in? I didn't want to desturb you, you looked so peaceful!" Frank sounded so nice and genuine but it was a gauze, she wouldn't be thinking that later when he was bashing her head against the wall!

"Poor loves. Where do they think I am?" Carla asked staying at the doorway of the kitchen. She didn't like getting to close to him because she couldn't tell when he was going to snap.

"You didn't answer my question! Did you have a nice lie-in? I didn't have to leave you there Carla. I could've dragged you out but I didn't! I'm just too nice!" Frank said back through gritted teeth.

"It was wonderful, Frank. I'm grateful you let me have such a privilage. Would you mind answering my questions?" Carla felt like she had to tip-toe around him. She couldn't go out of line and everything had to be done to his way.

" Of course I wouldn't! Now what did you want to know?" Frank had a sickly smile on his face. Carla felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Where do all the workers think I am?" Carla said without trying to sound sarcastic or with any attitude.

"I though I had told you this, my little hunny bun? They think you're away in Italy doing some 'well needed' R+R." Frank had that same sickly smile on his face. It turned Carla to stone.

"Oh ok. If you had told me, you know what I'm like!" Carla tried to sound just as sweet back.

"It's ok! You're forgiven. I couldn't hate you!" Frank went back to putting some of the shopping away and Carla went upstairs to the spare room. She hated it when Frank leaves her because he cuts out the electricity so she can't phone for help. He sound proved the house so no one could hear her screams. He took all forms of communication away so she couldn't escape. Only some nights he would let her watch some tv. She wanted she get away! She needed to!


	2. Chapter 2

Carla sat in her room and ploted her way out of the hell she was living! She had done this many times and none of the plans had worked. This time Carla was more tetermined than ever to leave! She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard Frank calling her for dinner. Soon enough she was being dragged down the stairs by her hair and forced to eat at the table opposite him! Carla looked around and noticed there were a few spare keys around the cutlery that Frank normally kept hidden. She didn't want to draw attention to herself starring at them so she kept looking around and made up the excuse she wanted a drink. Frank being the 'gentlemen' he is got up and made her one.

Later that evening Carla was allowed to come downstairs so she went into the living room and sat to watch tv. She was enjoying it until Frank came and sat next to her and starting kissing her kneck. Carla moved away and as soon as she did she new it was going to be something that she was going to regret.

"What do you think you're doing?" Frank spat toward Carla. Frank lunged towards Carla and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up of the sofa and pushed her hard onto the ground. Carla layed there with tears forming in her eyes. Frank pressed his one knee on to Carlas stomach in a bid to hurt her and keep her still. He punched her repetidly all over her body. When Frank got up and Carla was just on the floor frozen there he saw his oppotunity. Carla was so happy when she saw Frank walk off. As soon and she let out a sigh of relief he turned around and started kicking her in every direction! Carla cried! She'd never cried so hard in all her life! When he was doing this she new tonight was the night she had to leave!


	3. Chapter 3

After the evening from hell Carla fell 'asleep' on the sofa and waited for Frank to go upstairs. As soon as she knew he was asleep she ran into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible to search for the keys she had seen earlier. She went over to the cutlery and moved everything slowly and as quietly as she could. She laid her hands on the keys and a rise of excitment waved through her! This was it, she was getting out! Carla legged it to the front door and as she passed the dining table she pushed the chair on the floor! Carlas world began to spin around her. She picked up the chair and quietly listened to see if she could hear Frank coming down stairs. Carla put the keys down her bra to keep them safe, just in case! She walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She turned to go into the living room to return back to the sofa but felt a presence behind her! Carla stopped in her tracks and turned ever so slowly to see who was behind her. She took a deep breath. Turned. And there was nothing! Carla came to the conclusion that she was just playing tricks on herself and that her mind was just running over time! Carla turned around to enter back into the living room and Frank was there. Standing in the doorway with a menasing look in his face. Carla jumped back a few feet scared out of her witt. Frank came onto her, pining her up against the wall. She could tell that it was going to happen again! His hands start to move up and down her body. Carla could feel Frank slowly taking her skirt off. She'd learned not to stuggle or fight him off as he just got even more rough with her! Frank started kissing her neck and were interupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Carla, it's Darren! You in there?" The loud, husky voice came from outside. Hopefully this would give her time to get out and escape!


	4. Chapter 4

Carla looked at Frank and a sudden shock of panic was clearly showen on his face! Carla felt a little smug that he wasn't in control anymore and it was infact her! Carla went to shout out to her brother but Frank just as quickly shoved his arm in her mouth to stop her from drawing attention to anything! Carla tried to bite down as hard as she could on Franks arm but he wasn't showing any pain! Carla didn't know what to do. She thought that this would be a missed opportunity and she would be stuck to live with the concequences.

Darren persistantly wacked the door but no sounds were coming from inside! When everything went silent from outside Carla thought that he had disappeared then all of a sudden a loud bang came from in the kitchen. Frank jumped back and let go of Carla and as soon as he did Carla grabbed the vase from the cabinet next to them and hit Frank across the head! Before Frank had even hit the floor Carla ran towards the kitchen and her brother was standing there with shattered glass surronding his feet. For once in her life Carla was happy to see her brother standing there!

"Carla you ok? No one was answering the front door and I got a bit worried when I heard little muffled noises from inside!" Darren said while holding his sister out at arms length.

"I'm fine! Can we just leave? I need to get out of here now!" Carla urged her brother backwards trying to get him out of the back door but Frank had already reached them. He took Carla by the neck and grabbed one of the kitchen knifes and held it to her neck!

"What the fuck is happening here?" Darren had no idea what was going on but this wasn't something normal!

"What does it look like is happening? You dick! Help me!" Carla had some sort of strength back now her brother was here. She was still scared out of her mind now that Frank was back with the upper hand! She felt the blade so close to her neck. She looked over to Darren with daggers as eyes and he ran out of the back door like a bullet.

"Your precious little family is nowt, eh Car'! All you have to do is look at em and they run off! They're a joke...Like you!" Frank let out a huge laugh. Carla gave up all hope. This was it!

"Let go of me sister you psyco bastard!" Darren came in holding a fully loaded gun and Carlas face shone!


	5. Chapter 5

Carla couldn't believe what was happening, she thought her brother had legged it and left her but here he was getting ready to blow Frank Fosters brains out! In all the years she never thought that her own family would've been rescuing her from her nightmares.

Since Darren had come back Carla could tell that Frank was scared by his breathing and his grip tightening. Carla was back in control, not fully but at least she had the advantage.

''Come on then you psyco bastard, I'll give you an untermatum. Let Carla go or I shot your brains out! Your choice all the same.'' Darren had the same sarcastic smile as Carla.

''And the chance of me pushing your sister infront of me while you try and shot are all the same!'' Carla could sense the sinister smile aross his face.

''Who the fuck do you think I'll be aiming at you twat! Trust me the amount of target practises I've had it's very doubtful that I'll miss your big head!'' Darren had lost it at this point! Carla tensed up, she got scared when Darren lost it. The memories would flood back from when she was younger and he always ended up in fights which landed him in hospital. Carla closed her eyes and tried to forget, when she opened them again she saw Darrens fist aiming towards her.

Frank threw Carla onto the floor and put his fists up to defend himself. Carla crawled across the kitchen floor and curled up into a little ball to protect herself. Carla looked around the room and spotted Darrens shotgun across the room lying there. She decided to take a chance and try to get it!

Frank was on top of Darren beating him to a pulp when all of a sudden a massive bang was heard! Frank froze and stopped fighting Darren. He fell onto the floor and a pool of blood appeard from the back of his head. Carla stood there with a blank look on her face.

Her nightmare was over! Carla was free.

_**This is the last chapter in my story':( I hope you're enjoyed reading it, please review! I've got another story to follow up from this one so I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.**_

_**-Nia!':)**_


End file.
